thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Sidney
Saving Sidney is the sixth episode of the first season of Bruce the Runaway Engine. Plot A new shed was being built for Bruce and Phillip, and the construction was going great. It was to the left of Tidmouth Sheds. Edward pushed a few trucks of supplies next to a few pieces of wood, which was the base for the shed. Bruce pulled by. "Hello, Edward." Bruce said, and Edward smiled. "I'm glad you and Phillip will sleep here." He told Bruce. "Thanks. I need to go now." Bruce replied, and left. Sidney was at Norramby, with a few trucks for the walls of the shed. Bruce pulled next to him, and smiled. "Hi, Bruce!" Sidney cheerfully said, and Bruce grinned. "Hi." Bruce said to him. Sidney had to pull the walls to Wellsworth, and Bruce had to give him the instructions. Bruce cleared his throat. "Remember. When you get to the first junction, you'll need to go left until you're completely on the track, then start moving backwards. Then, just go on the Main Line for the rest of the trip." He told Sidney. "OK." Sidney replied to Bruce, and left. But, Sidney forgot, he went on Edward's Branch Line, to Brendam Docks. Later, Bruce pushed Phillip and some trucks into a siding at Knapford, and he saw Sir Topham Hatt, who looked stressed. So, he went to him. "What's the matter, sir?" Bruce asked, and Sir Topham Hatt replied. "Sidney's not at Wellsworth yet." He said, and then, Duck came. "I saw Sidney at Brendam." He told the two. Sir Topham Hatt boarded Bruce, and he started to go to Brendam Docks. Bruce went faster than he had in a long time, passing Thomas and Bertie, who were racing. "That's one fast engine." Bertie said, and Thomas agreed. Then, Bruce passed Spencer, who was filling on water, which made the hose come out and get him wet. "Hey!" Spencer said. "Sorry!" Bruce said. Then, he got on the branch line. He nearly ran into Ben, which made him and Bill freeze, and a minute or two later, he arrived at Brendam Docks. Sir Topham Hatt got out. Salty, Porter, Cranky, and the docks workers all wondered why the wall pieces were there. "We don't need any." Said Porter. The manager walked to Sir Topham Hatt. "Do you know what these are for?" He said, and Sir Topham Hatt explained, and then he looked at Sidney. "Sidney, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, and Sidney looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. I forgot the directions." Sidney said. "It's alright. We all make mistakes." Bruce told Sidney, and everyone agreed. A few days later, Bruce and Phillip's shed was finished, and they felt right at home. Everyone was glad for them, and because of that, they were glad too. Characters * Bruce * Edward * Duck * Spencer * Porter * Sidney * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Phillip (Does not speak) * Thomas (Does not speak) * Bill and Ben (Does not speak) * Salty (Does not speak) * Cranky (Does not speak) Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Episodes Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Episodes